


Something was wrong

by NikelDp



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being dork, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Catra make Adora tell what she want!, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, after 5s, but more Fluff i guess?, but with plot, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikelDp/pseuds/NikelDp
Summary: Everything was great and perfect, but something was wrong.And this something was with Adora, but Catra doesn’t have a clue what’s wrong.orCatra takes a mission to make Adora feel comfortable about what she wants
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Something was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! This is my first try to write a fic. Hope you'll enjoy it!  
> This fic is based on [Jul's](https://twitter.com/idiotbunnygirl) [artworks](https://twitter.com/idiotbunnygirl/status/1326862712723431425) .  
> [artworks](https://twitter.com/idiotbunnygirl/status/1326862712723431425)  
>   
> 

Something was wrong, Catra could say that.

Well, everything started to settle down, it’s been 2 months since she and Adora saved the world. Catra’s life started to get brighter and brighter every day.

She made good friends with Glimmer. They usually talk in the evenings, telling each other stories from their childhood like they used to do at Horde Prime’s Ship. Catra found out that Arrow Boy couldn’t sleep without a plushie until he was 15, which is stupid but also cute. She told Glimmer the story when Adora and Lonnie made a bet - which of them could eat more ration bars without throwing up. Of course, Adora won, because her stomach is such a dark hole, but after that she didn’t eat in a week.

Catra rebuilt her friendship with Scorpia, which she was very happy about. They decided to keep the past in the past and move on as new people. Scorpia ends up with enormous plans of what they can do now, without the pressure of the war. One of these ideas was that every month they’ll do a double date: Catra and Adora + Scorpia and Perfuma, which was something that Catra didn’t want to share, but Scorpia was so overjoyed with this idea that Catra couldn’t help it. Of course, Adora and Prefuma were happy with the idea.

  
Speaking of Perfuma, she is really helping Catra with all her emotions and the past. At first, Catra didn’t want the whole “healing conversations”, but she is grateful that Adora insisted on it. Now Catra appreciates all the work Perfuma doing for her. She feels lighter, more relaxed in her lifetime, and sometimes it’s funny to just talk with Perfuma about their girlfriends.

Catra started to warm up to the Rebellion and all the princesses. Surprisingly, she easily gets along with Mermista, they like to make sarcastic jokes at every meeting, and Catra fell in love with the Mer-Mystery series. With Netossa and Spinnerella, things were good. Sometimes those two give her advice on what to do when things with Adora get complicated. In a romantic way, you know. Entarapta was okay, she forgot (or forgave, whatever) Catra for sending her to Beast Island. In fact, she was grateful for it, because she “could do so much science there”. Sometimes three of them – Catra, Scorpia and Entarapta – hang out like Super Pal Trio is supposed to do. It makes Catra feel lively and cheerful. She has never been that happy in her life!

Everything was great and perfect, but something was wrong.

And this something was with Adora, but Catra doesn’t have a clue what’s wrong. Since the Heart, they’ve been all lovey-dovey with each other. They hug a lot, kisses a lot, they’ve been on 5 dates already! They relearnt each other, got used to speaking all their thoughts and problems, started to trust one another all over again. At nights they hold each other tightly, keeping both of them from nightmares and at the mornings cuddle until Glimmer break into the room to get their asses to do some job. Catra starts to feel like she has gone soft, not that it’s bothering her though.

But recently, Catra started to notice that Adora stares at her with a strange look and when Catra glances at her, she just turns away like “I haven’t watched you, nooope”. And the thing is that Adora did that a lot, even when Catra faced the opposite direction she could tell that Adora is staring at her.

Today wasn’t an exception. All day she’s been catching Adora’s staring, and when Catra asked “What’s wrong?” Adora just shook her head with “Nothing”. Finally, it’s starting to bother Catra to the point that she decided to talk about it straight, but she needs Adora to be calm and relaxed, so she’ll do that at the end of the day when all work is done.

\-------  


It was a long day, but here she is, waiting for Adora to come back from the North Palace, where she had a meeting with Glimmer and Micah. Catra had already changed to her pajama – grey top and shorts. Now she is just sitting at the edge of the balcony, staring at the stars. It was a quiet night, a fresh breeze was tickling Catra’s fur and hair, it was warm and satisfying just to sit there dreaming about the universe beyond her imagination. Suddenly, she heard the doors closed with a loud thump. Catra looked back and saw her girlfriend making her way to her.

“Hey, there you are,” Adora said, kissing Catra’s forehead and sitting down beside her.

“Hey, princess. How was the meeting?” Catra asked, taking Adora’s hands in hers, massaging them. Adora’s cheeks slightly pinked, but she immediately relaxed at the contact.

“It went pretty well. Really tired, though.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Catra gave her a concerned look.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just need some rest and my girlfriend with me,” Adora beamed.

“As you wish, m’love,” Catra said playfully. Abruptly Catra saw that look again, some kind of determination and longing in Adora’s ocean eyes, but she quickly looked away, stood up and went to the closet. Catra followed her. When Adora took off her red jacket, Catra wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, making her freeze.

“Wha-”

“Adora, I need you to tell me what you want. I know you’ve been wanting something everytime you look at me. I WANT to do it _For you_. No matter what it is.” Catra’s voice was soft, quiet, and impossibly genuine.

“I-” Adora muttered.

“Tell me, my princess” Catra whispered into Adora’s ear.

“I want you to sit on my lap” Adora sputtered out, blushing furiously.

Catra was surprised by this request, but who is she to say no to this stupidly gorgeous beautiful girl. Adora took Catra’s hand and avoidong Catra’s face headed to the bed. She sat down and pulled Catra’s back to her front. Adora placed her huge hands on Catra’s abdomen pulling her closer. Catra could feel Adora’s chest pressing to her back, that and Adora’s hands sent shivers over Catra’s spine.

“I wanna touch you,” Adora said in Catra’s ear.

“You can.” Catra’s voice trembled a little.

“All over you.” Adora’s hands started to wander around.

“Oh fuck…” Catra whispered “you can,” with permission, Adora tugged at Catra’s top and shorts.

“I want you. I can’t wait anymore.” At that moment Catra understood. She understood all that longing, the passion in Adora’s eyes. She wants her!

“I’m yours,” Catra said with excitement but at the same time, she was a little afraid of what’s going to happen right now. Yet Catra decided that from now on that’s her mission to make Adora feel good about what she wants. And Catra can’t say she doesn’t want that too, so this mission is a really good mission.

Adora’s hands were all over her – on her neck, shoulders, biceps, spine, back, ribs, abdomen, waist, thighs, so hot against her skin, so hard to stay conscious. “She’s gonna torture me,” Catra thought unable to keep quiet her voice. Catra’s hands tightened on Adora’s hips, she threw her head back on Adora’s left shoulder, panting hard. It made Adora regain her feelings and she stopped, her hands started shaking.

“What’s wrong?” Catra’s eyes widened.

“Sorry, Catra. I’m so sorry,” Adora started sobbing. For a moment Catra didn’t know what to do. What’s wrong? Is she not enough? Doesn’t Adora want her???

“Adora, tell me why are you apologizing?” she readjusts herself, now straddling Adora’s lap, facing her. Catra grabbed her face and turned it to meet Catra’s stare. “Please, tell me”. In Adora’s eyes Catra saw desire mixed with fear and hesitation.

“It’s just-,” Adora started, “It’s just- are you sure? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want it, or, or not ready yet. I-I don’t wanna push it, don’t wanna hurt you. And I just- what if I hurt you? I-” Catra silenced her with a sweet, tender kiss.

“Shhh, it’s okay, dummy,” Catra cradled the nape of Adora’s neck. “Gosh, you made me sick, I thought I was not enough and you don’t want me, but that! Adora, you’re the kindest, brilliant, most considering person I’ve ever met. I love you so much that sometimes my heart can’t handle it. The way you touch me, is so careful and full of love and admiration. Adora, I want you, more than anything, I want you to touch me the way you want, I want to give you everything I have,” Adora stared in awe, trying to process everything Catra just said. “Just take me already.”

With a happy hum, Adora pulled Catra into a slow, sweet kiss that immediately turned heated. Adora pressed Catra's body to herself even more, there was nothing between them. Catra quivered, something started to build below her abdomen. After the long feverish kiss, Adora hastily exchanged glances with Catra to see if everything was okay, and went down to Catra's neck. She began to kiss it. A moan escaped from Catra's throat. She was shocked and quickly covered her mouth but Adora took her hand off.

"I wanna hear you, baby. Don't hold back. Be as loud as possible." Adora whispered into Catra's ear, licking it. It made Catra moan even more.

"Good~, you're so good for me, Catra. So beautiful." Catra couldn't sit silently at the praise, she moved even more further in Adora's lap making them one whole piece.  
Adora kept kissing and licking Catra's throat. She found out a spot that she believed Catra enjoyed the most. Adora decided to take things step further and bite it.

"Fu- ah-, Adooo-ra-" Catra grabbed her girlfriend's back, trying not to hurt her. Adora bit then kissed the spot and then did it over and over again. Catra whined into Adora’s ear, she couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted some kind of release. Adora kept going, she turned her attention to Catra’s collarbone, sucking it.

“Ahh- AAh-,” Catra's body visibly shuddered. The yearning for Adora touching her breasts and under her shorts kept building up, she wanted to plead so hard, but she also wanted Adora to enjoy herself, so she kept silent and decided to take whatever Adora gave her.

“Catra, Catra,” Adora panted.

“Ye-s?”

“Can I, um, can I touch your, you know, these,” she pointed at Catra’s chest.

“Phaha, of course, silly,” Catra giggled. “In fact I’ve been waiting for it for the last 5 minutes. You don’t have to ask for permission, just take it if you want it, I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

“Or if you don’t want it” Adora good-naturally frowned her eyebrows.

“I promise.” Catra smiled kindly. “Now can you _please_ touch me?”

“Yeah, just a sec.” Suddenly Adora scooped up Catra in her goddamn strong arms, making her yelp at the surprise. Adora positioned themselves fully on the bed with Catra beneath her. Ohh, what a pretty scene Catra was seeing: Adora, on top of her, her eyes stormy with passion, wandering all over Catra’s body, messy hair all around the face, lips swollen from kisses, cheeks flushed.   
  
Catra, determined to help her girlfriend, lifted her arms up, giving Adora a hint of what to do. Adora instantly took off Catra’s top, throwing it in the darker corner of the room. She sat up on Catra’s thighs, admiring the view.  
  
“Wooow, baby, you’re so pretty.” Catra’ face was all red. She was so shy she even tried to hide her face behind her hand but Adora took her hand and pushed it next to Catra’s head intertwining their fingers.  
  
“You don’t need to be nervous. You’re so beautiful, so stunning. I’m so lucky you’re _mine_.” That hit Catra even more than all the touching could ever do.   
  
“Catra!? Are you crying?! Waiwaiwaiwait, did I do something wrong?”  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Catra replied. “Sorry, just your words- they mean a lot to me, I’m so happy right now. I’m glad that I’m here, with you and I’m _yours_.”  
  
“Yeah, baby, same here,” said Adora, kissing Catra’s tears off. “You’re always gonna be _mine_ and I’m _yours_.”  
  
“Sorry, I was just overwhelmed, I’m okay now. Can we keep going?”  
  
“Are you sure? We can stop for today and take it easy.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure. You don’t want to get all this work wasted, do you?” Catra licked her lips.  
  
“Of course no! You’d better prepare yourself.” Adora kissed Catra on the lips then started moving down kissing and sucking Catra’s throat, clavicle and stopped in the middle of the breasts. She gently took Catra’s left nipple in her mouth, licking it. The right breast she took in her hand and squeezed. Catra desperately moaned, clasping one hand on Adora’s shoulder and another gripping her golden soft hair, pulling off that stupid poof. But the real pleasure Catra felt when Adora bit her nipple and sucked it. The sensation was on another damn level. Catra instinctively threw her legs around Adora’s waist, inviting the other girl to go further. Adora took a hint and started grinding against her girlfriend's neediest part. Catra gasped and started jerking her hips up in the rhythm with the other girl. Adora audibly groaned, her hands traveled down to Catra’s thighs then up to her butt squeezing it several times.  
  
“Didn’t know you’re into my ass, princess” Catra said with a smirk.  
  
“I think I can surprise you even more, kitty.” Adora replied with a devilish, smug grin. She pushed her hands under Catra’s underwear squeezing her butt even harder and more intimately. Catra winced and bucked her hips up.  
  
“I can tell that I’m not the only one enjoying this.” Adora beamed, locking eyes with Catra’s. Unable to keep the gaze Catra looked away reddening to her shoulders. Adora took that chance to quickly take off Catra’s shorts. Now Catra laid beneath Adora all naked and exposed _just for her_. Adora didn’t know that she could be more turned on than she already had been, turned out she was wrong. Adora sat up a little to appreciate her girlfriend in all her beauty. Catra’s smooth fur was glowing with sweat, her chest rapidly moved up and down trying to catch up with Catra’s raspy breaths, her lean muscles twitching under Adora’s weight, her beautiful mismatched eyes full of love staring passionately right into Adora’s eyes, her…  
  
“Adora?” Adora was so obsessed with Catra’s body that she didn’t even notice Catra’s voice.  
  
“Sorry, you’re just- really breathtaking, Catra. I love you.” She leaned down and kissed her. Through the kiss Adora could feel Catra’s smile. They hungrily kissed chasing each other’s tongues like their lives depended on it. Not interrupting the kiss Adora moved her hand down Catra’s abdomen and started to rub circles around Catra’s clit.  
  
“Fuc--” Catra openly moaned into Adora’s mouth. Adora’s fingers go even more down discovering how drenched the other girl was. She rubbed further and further until she found out the sweetest spot. Adora pressed her fingers, feeling wetness all around her fingers.  
  
“Oh baby, you’re so good for me, so wet and exposed.”  
  
“Mm-ahha, Ado-ra, ple-” Catra couldn’t finish the sentence because Adora grabbed her clit between two fingers and tugged.  
  
“Aah-, Mmm, aa-” Catra squirmed beneath her. “ _Please_.” Catra couldn’t say anything coherent but Adora knew what she wanted and decided not to tease her too much and did as her girlfriend pleaded. She slowly slid one finger into Catra’s entrance earning a string of moans and twitches. Adora’s finger didn’t face any resistance, so she added the second one. It made Catra claw into Adora’s back. The sting of pain shuddered in Adora like when they were children and Catra didn’t know how to retract her claws, but now this is so hot and sexy that Adora couldn’t complain.  
  
“You’re taking me so well, babe. Are you ready for more?”  
  
“Yea-ah, please, Adoo-” Catra winced. Adora started to build up rhythm, going faster and deeper. She heard all that blessed, lewd sounds coming out Catra’s pussy. It made Adora go crazy and lose herself. She tugged Catra’s hair and started fucking Catra more intensively. Catra, trying to regain some senses bit Adora’s shoulder. Though, it didn’t help her and she was on her edge. Feeling that, Adora moved her fingers in a better angle. A few more thrusts and screams after, Catra came undone. Her body went numb and she loosened her grip on Adora making the other girl realize that the work is done. Adora gently slowed the rhythm and pulled her fingers out. Catching Catra’s blurred gaze, Adora licked her fingers tasting how sweet her girlfriend is. Then she kissed along all Catra’s body helping her to relieve her orgasm.  
  
“That was-” Catra painted, “That was-”  
  
“Awesome.”  
  
“Yeah,” Catra breathed out. Adora laid beside Catra and rested her hand on Catra’s cheek, rubbing it.  
  
“Take your time,” Adora said. “You did so well. You’re amazing, Catra. Thank you for letting me do this.”  
  
“Silly, I wanted it too, so you don’t need to thank me! In fact I’ve been wanting it for a month already!”  
  
“And you didn’t say anything???” Adora’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Well, I didn’t wanna rush it, so I decided to wait for you.” Catra stated, kissing Adora’s fingers. “By the way, how many times did you call me “baby”? Is this some kind of a kink?” Adora blushed.  
  
“Um, it just suited the situation? And you were so hot and pleading and needy that I couldn’t help it.” Now was Catra’s turn to blush.  
  
“Shut up!” Catra yelped and threw a pillow in Adora’s face. Though, her girlfriend’s reflexes were so good she caught the pillow and immediately threw it back. They started laughing and fighting with each other. The two of them ended up curled into one another, holding hands, Catra’s head resting on Adora’s chest.  
  
“It was really good, Adora, but next time I’ll do it for you, and this is not up for discussion,” Catra declared. Adora tightened her arm around Catra’s waist.  
  
“Can’t wait, baby.”  
  
“That again! Are you in the mood already?” Catra grinned smugly.  
  
“Dunno,” Adora avoided Catra’s gaze.  
  
“Adora, just you say and I’ll do anything. You know, I can even kill for you.”  
  
“Yeah, hahah, you definitely can. But right now I just wanna cuddle you and get some sleep,” Adora lazily replied.  
  
“Good enough for me. And, Adora?”  
  
“What’s up?” Adora raised her eyebrows.  
  
“I love you.” Catra kissed Adora’s jawline.  
  
“I love you, too.” Adora kissed Catra’s forehead, nuzzled into Catra’s hair and let the dream take over her.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woooooh, that was quite an experience, tho, it's a small fic I tried my best at it!  
> I'm neither native nor fluent in English and don't have any writing skills. BUT, I really wanted to write about this story that built up in my mind, so I couldn't sit still. Tho, I'm still nervous, so if you have something to say, pls comment, I'll be happy to read your thoughts!  
> Thank you for reading this far! And special thanks to [Vela](https://twitter.com/dandyvela) they helped me a lot with editing! Thank you very much!  
> If you wanna chat with me I'm always open to any conversation at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NikelDipel)  
> BTW, rn I'm writing another BIG fic, hope I'll post the 1st chapter by the New Year! So, see you soon!


End file.
